Burn It All To Ash And Cinders
by DoomFirefang
Summary: What if, the Indoraptor never really died? What if, it had a brother? And that brother was hellbent on killing every last one of those creatures that harmed its brother? Follow Agony and Ripper, in the thrilling fan-made sequel to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom! (I don't own any of the things in Jurassic World/Park, I only own Agony!)


Chapter 1 'Its been burned'

Pain, agony, suffering. These were the things it knew all of its life so far. Over and over, never ending. It was the second, its brother dead, it could hear its brothers scream from miles away, it knew. If it could cry it would, its younger brother killed, but alas, there were no tears to be found. Only smoldering rage, at the hairless apes that killed him. His brothers name was Ripper, younger by a week or so, Ripper had been blessed with beautiful golden stripes that ran down his body. He wanted to see them again, one last time... He slammed against the truck, causing it to shake. The apes stopped the truck to investigate, but not before inserting a gas through small holes in the truck, to make him fall asleep. But, he had a plan, he would fake, because the apes didn't know he wasn't affected by the gas anymore. He may not have been as good as his brother at faking, but he knew it would fool the apes. He collapsed to the ground and stayed perfectly still, and sure enough, an ape opened the door. Immediately he lunged, tearing the man in half, before killing the other ape. The light, it burned, so many colors, such a wide open area. It seemed impossible to him. But before he could bask in the glory of light, he heard a peep from behind him, another ape, sitting in the front of the van, hiding, with nothing to protect himself with. Barley making a sound, he stalked to the side of the van that the man's back was facing. Hearing the ape's scared breathing. He reached in through the window, just avoiding the man's back, and opened the door. This caused the man to fall out of the truck, on the ground, staring into the blood-red eyes of the monster. Before he finished the man off, he heard the ape say something, about agony... That had a ring to it. He decided, he would no longer be a nameless thing, he knew his name, Agony, and he was out for revenge.

Agony stalked through the undergrowth, staying low to the ground because of his size. He had gone to where the sound had come from, to find a large building, Agony believed it was the same building that he and Ripper grew up in, until Agony was forced to leave. Before he walked into the place, he saw a puddle, he observed himself in it. He looked almost identical to his brother, except for larger, and instead of gold, dark red stripes, with red specks along his body. He moved on, no longer wishing to see his appearance. As he walked in through the doors, he let out a heart broken wail at the sight. His brother, pierced by the skull of a creature unknown to him. Agony collapsed to the floor, he was now alone. As he looked around, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, his eyes snapped back to his brother, it looked as if he was breathing. Agony rushed over to nudge Ripper, it was true, Ripper was alive, but only just. Using his greater size and strength, he carefully lifted his brother off of the horns. As Ripper laid on the ground, he woke.

{Brother?} He chirped weakly, nudging his brothers face.

{Save your strength Ripper} Agony chirped while nudging Ripper's head back on the ground. {I'll find you something to eat} He chirped, looking around, at this, Ripper fell asleep.

As Ripper slept, Agony was on the prowl, searching for anything that could help feed the two, he heard something to his right, a large creature, attacking a smaller creature, he stalked over to the pair, the larger had killed the smaller, and was beginning to feed. While it was doing this, Agony lunged, taking the creature by surprise, they were about the same size. Agony ripped through it's neck, killing it instantly. Using his hands, he dragged both corpses back to his brother, using a more two legged stance.

When he arrived back to Ripper, he was awake, grooming himself, avoiding the places he had been stabbed. Ripper's eyes lit up when he saw Agony returning with food. They both silently feasted on the Carno, and Triceratops.

{Who did it?} Agony asked, his eyes smoldering.

{Another raptor, a blue one, along with 3 other raptors, and humans} Ripper replied, his claws flexing, aching for revenge.

{Ah, we'll find them yet, but you still need to heal brother} Agony calmed Ripper.

{I know, I know} Ripper sighed. {I was attracted to them at first, until I realized that they were working for the humans}

{Traitors, we're supposed to rain death upon the apes, help them betray our own kind!} Agony roared. {But for now, both of us must rest, regain our strength} He looked around. {And fix this place into a proper nest}

5 Months Later...

{RIPPER! WHERE DID THE PREY GO?! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE DAY AND ITS GONE!} Agony screamed.

{WHY WOULD I KNOW?! I DIDN'T EAT IT!} Ripper screeched back.

{OF COURSE YOU DID! WHO ELSE WOULD EAT IT!?} Agony sighed and turned away, going out to hunt, AGAIN, he might add. Ripper had almost fully recovered, and both of the brothers went on daily hunts for more food, because even now, they were still growing. Not as much now, but still, maybe a foot larger. As he stalked through the forest, he wasn't really worried about predators anymore, this was his and his brother's territory now, nothing would dare attack them. As Agony kept alert for sounds, he heard something, a raptor, it sounded like. He staked closer, and sure enough, there was a raptor, playing with a human, it matched the description of the blue raptor that Ripper had told him about, he sprinted the few miles back to the nest.

{Ah, Ripper,}

{Yes?} Ripper asked.

{I believe that our prey has walked right into our claws}


End file.
